newsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon/Other
A long list of variants of the Nickelodeon logo, using different shapes and silhouettes acting as a background. 1984–2009, 2015–2019 (NickRewind) (2D/3D) Variants Nick Logo 1990-1995.png|The logo as a stylized splat. Used as an endcap at the time. Nickelodeon splat logo.png|An edited version of the stylized splat. Used on vhs tapes and for Nickelodeon Studios. Nickelodeon Logo 1.svg|The logo as a flag Nickelodeon_Zigzag.png|The logo as a zap burst logo_nick.png|The logo as a circle Nickelodeon OlderSplat.png Nickelodeon Splat logo (1996).png NickSplat35.jpg|An early splat logo Nick Boxer.png|The logo as a boxing glove Picture2.png|The logo as a banner Picture1.png|The logo as an explosion NickStarfish.jpg|The logo as a starfish with heads Nickelodeon Taxi.png|The logo as a taxi Nickelodeon 2D Bone.png|The logo as a bone (2D) Nick1984.png|The logo as a haystack, commonly seen at the end of many 1990s Nickelodeon shows such as "The Ren & Stimpy Show" Nickelodeon_(Planet).png|The logo as a planet Nickelodeon 1998.png|The logo as a foot Nickelodeon Sun.png|The logo as a sun Nickelodeon Crayon Logo.PNG|The logo as a crayon #1 Nickelodeon Slime.png GW201H164.png|Nickelodeon Logo As A Spilled Cup Some of these logo variations, mostly the fish and crown variants, were still used on VHS and DVD releases until the logo changed on September 28, 2009. They use to show the variations can be seen on TeenNick's NickSplat (previously called The 90's Are All That and The Splat) but the name chage got rid of these 2000–2007 Variants Nickelodeon-2.png Nickelodeon_(2001-2002).png Nickelodeon_(2002-2005).png Nickelodeon Splat.png bonelogo.gif footy_nick.gif KJD8fh9DJg9JFG8ndf9Fn8dn8D.jpg NickSplat35.jpg Nickelodeon Circus Banner.png Nickspice.jpg Nickelodeon (2001-2002).png|The logo as a electron Nickelodeon 1998.png When Nickelodeon changed the splat logos and on-screen bugs in 2003, these logos were still used on the split screen credits and the Nickelodeon Productions logo until September 2006 and June 2007. 2003–2009 Variants NICKELODEON 2004.gif Nickelodeon logo.svg Nick India Logo.png Screen bugs/logos nickelodeon_screen_bug_template__dec__1999_2000__by_rabbitfilmmaker_dcxcdu9-pre.png|Around the end of 1999 into January 2000 the Nickelodeon bug was shaded, & the "nick.com" suffix was added. The bug was covered with snow until March 2000. Images (5).jpg|The final on-screen bug used 2006-2009. This logo is the second most popular onscreen logo as deemed by fans, with the first being the one that could morph. nick_logo.jpg|An upright version of the 2003 to 2009 version of the "splat" logo. Nickelodeon OlderSplat.png|This is the most commonly used version of the "splat" logo, and one of several "splat" logos used between 1984 and 2009. GW213H158.png|The production logo for both Nicktoons and live-action series used 2006-2008. GW214H159.jpg|The 2006 logo with the copyright notice below the logo. GW367H205.jpg|Nickelodeon Foot Logo. GW211H156.png|Nickelodeon light bulb logo. NICKELODEON 2004.gif Images (5).jpg|Nick Splat version GW223H171.png In 2001 the Jimmy Neutron movie was being advertised on Nickelodeon in a very unique way, Jimmy, and sometimes Goddard would interrupt reruns of episodes of shows on Nick at completely random times, due to its spontaneity, a lot of these broadcast interruptions are now lost. However, a few have been found, including one where Jimmy and Goddard play "fetch" with the Nick.com screen bug. Here is a video of them interacting with the logo: 2009–present Variants Nickelodeon HD 2009.png|HD version of the logo nickelodeon-jingle1-2013.jpg|iTunes version (2013-present) Nickelodeon 2009.jpg|A 3D version of the Nickelodeon logo, as seen in some promos and bumpers. GW218H149.jpg GW189H148.jpg|nick news 2011 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Special logos Category:Viacom Category:MTV Networks Category:National Amusements